The Truth
by Marches45
Summary: Oh, no! Gumball's found out Darwin's real secret! How is he going to react in this sequel to the episode "The Secret"? Find out by reading and reviewing. Rated T for a horrific occurence near the end. Also, this story, not relating to the T rating, has Gumwin brotherly love, not Gumwin romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball (this disclaimer applies to this chapter and all future ones within the story).

**Did you ever wonder what would happen if Gumball were ever to discover Darwin's true secret? Set imediately after the events of the episode "The Secret," this fanfiction story puts forth my ideas as to what would happen were Gumball to ever become the wiser. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gumball Watterson stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and happily sighed, "Clean as a whistle." He had just finished taking a shower that was badly needed after having gotten lost in the Elmore sewer system with his best friend and brother, Darwin, due to circumstances over which Gumball actually had complete control.

_Exposition_

Earlier that day, Gumball been obsessed with discovering Darwin's secret, going so far as to lock himself and Darwin in the restroom and slide the key under the door to the other side, intent on puttinb him and Darwin in a situation that would force the latter to spill the beans. Gumball was appalled and infuriated to learn that the "secret" was Darwin saying that the sandwich Gumball made for him was great when it was actually only good.

Since they were locked inside the bathroom and their cries for help yielded no avail, Gumball begrudgingly flushed himself and his brother down the toilet to escape. Making their way through the system, they made up and eventually found their way to their home.

_End of exposition_

After getting dressed, Gumball sat down at the computer in his room and logged onto his Elmore Stream-It account. Browsing through videos, he caught sight of a video called Hip Flop. He clicked on it, and to his horror, the video presented him breakdancing in his room, accidentally kicking the light on the ceiling, and turning his room into a mess.

After watching the video with a frozen face and his mouth agape, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, falling backwards onto the chair. The chair swiveled to the left under the force of Gumball's weight, causing him to roll in the chair until he fell onto the floor, the force of it waking him back up. Picking himself back up, he took another glance at the screen, and his blood began to boil with seething rage.

_Who did this?_ he thought. Suddenly, he growled and scratched the computer screen, leaving a long, thin mark in the middle of it as angry thoughts zoomed through his head.

* * *

**It's shaping up to be a really good fanfic. How will I know its quality? Simple: you just need to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a fit of rage, Gumball exited his room and slammed the door shut, causing objects in the room to shake. He walked downstairs to the living room, where Darwin was watching TV, and he plopped himself onto the couch, stared a hole through the television set, and growled with his hands balled into fists.

"Dude, what's wrong? What happened?" Darwin asked, concerned for his brother. When he got no response, he began to wave his flipper in the furious cat's face until Gumball's hand shot up and gripped the fish's fin while Gumball whispered with a voice like fire, "I'm gonna KILL the uploader of that video!"

"What?" Darwin asked, not completely aware of what Gumball had just said.

"I am gonna KILL the uploader of that video!" he yelled.

"What video?" Darwin inquired, hoping it wasn't the one he was thinking it was.

"Come with me. I'll show you."

* * *

After being shown the video, Darwin began to panic. _Oh, beans. He's about to find out the _real_ secret. What do I do? What do I do?!_ he thought.

"Boy. I'd hate to be the one who posted this," he said nervously, which Gumball failed to detect. "Hey, Gumball. I need to talk to Anais for a minute."

"Okay," Gumball answered, his anger subsiding.

"Bye, Gumball!" Darwin said with hidden fear as he nonchalantly left the room.

* * *

**I apologize for the brevity, but Chapter 2 is done. Continue to review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I apologize for the brevity of the previous chapter. I was tired when I wrote it; plus, I meant for it to be longer, but chose to write the rest for this chapter.**

Chapter 3

No sooner was Darwin out of Gumball's view than he took off like a missile towards Anais' room. Upon entering, he slammed it shut, panting to catch his breath. This startled Gumball, who looked at the door of his room, and then he immediately shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing of much significance.

"Darwin, don't you know how to knock?" Anais immediately asked him in an annoyed tone

"Anais, you have to help!" Darwin pleaded. "Gumball found out about the video we uploaded!"

Anais' eyes widened at the realization of what she had just heard. "Oh, don't tell me. He knows you uploaded it?" she asked with a panicky tone.

"He doesn't seem to, thank goodness," he said, sighing with relief when he said the second part.

"Well, what did he say about the video?"

"He said, 'I'm gonna KILL the uploader of that video!'"

"Oh, boy, you sure are lucky that he doesn't know it was you, then."

"Yeah. Anyway, what do I do if he brings it up?"

"Tell him anything that keeps the secret safe, okay?" Anais instructed.

"Okay," Darwin replied. "Thanks, Anais."

"Anytime, Darwin," she returned before he left the room.

[This marks the end of the section of the story that was originally meant to appear in the previous chapter.]

* * *

Darwin spent much of the rest of the day watching TV with Gumball, who had a face angrier than the devil. The mere sight of it made guilt crawl throughout his innards, and he had to use all of his self control to keep from blurting out the truth.

Unfortunately, Gumball took note of the discomfort, considering that Darwin didn't have a really good poker face, and he repeatedly asked him if anything was bothering him, to which Darwin repeatedly answered that there was nothing wrong. Well, that worked up until the fifth time, when the duo was ready to go to bed.

"Alright, what's up, dude?" he questioned sternly.

"Didn't I tell you like 5 times? Nothing's wrong!" Darwin responded irritatedly.

"Oh, come on, Darwin. You and I both know that that's not true. There's obviously something bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Darwin!"

Darwin sighed and said, "Fine. You want the truth? Okay, here it is: Remember that secret that I told you about a couple days ago which I revealed today?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Beginning to get nervous and fearful of the reaction that could be elicited, Darwin admitted, "Well, that secret's fake. The real secret is that I uploaded that clip that you saw online."

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Darwin tried to protect himself from any hit by covering his body. To his surprise, Gumball just stared wide-eyed at him, jaw slightly dropped.

After a few seconds, Darwin breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, but it immediately proved premature because the instant that he put his guard down, Gumball's eyebrows slowly turned downward, his eyelids lowered, his teeth clenched, his mouth turned into a frown, and an expression, such that if his other angry expression were a person, the sight of this one would make it scream bloody murder, appeared on his face.

* * *

**Now, Gumball knows Darwin's real secret. What's gonna happen now? Hmm? Read and review to find out. Review on my use of hyperbole in the final paragraph, too. By the way, I have Gumball and Darwin here reading over and signing their contracts to appear with me in this fanfic during the side comments. They should be done by the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well, the boys have everything worked, so they now will appear in the side comments in the rest of my stories about this show.**

**Darwin: Hello.**

**Gumball: Hi.**

**Me: Alright, now let's continue on. When we left off, Darwin had admitted his real secret. So far, all Gumball did was make an immensely pissed off face. What else will happen? Is he gonna tell his mom? Will he kill Darwin? Is their friendship officially over? Will Gumball try to dis—**

**Gumball: Dude, come on. Let's get this overwith.**

**Me: [quickly] Ladies and gentlemen, here's the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Suddenlyy, Gumball lunged forward and pounced on Darwin. He began to hit him repeatedly in the face while Darwin was too stunned to defend himself.

"How could you do something like that? Do you know how embarrassed I felt after I did that?" Gumball screamed at his brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just a prank! I didn't know it would make you so upset! Oww! Aah!" Darwin cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes as the hits came crashing down onto him.

At last, Gumball stopped letting his arms fly at Darwin, but his foot was itching to cause pain, so Gumball kicked Darwin with all of his might into the wall. The injuries inflicted on the fish made him pant and squeeze his eyes shut. Gumball then picked Darwin up and proceeded to squeeze (what appeared to be) his neck.

"Gumball, please! Please stop! Don't kill me!" Darwin gagged, trying to get aquire air to breathe while trying to pry the cat's arm off of him.

Gumball continued to choke his former friend for another couple of seconds, then he let him fall to the ground. Darwin was still panting for precious oxygen when the furious feline picked him back up and brought their faces together.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Gumball whispered with rage. "I wish you never grew legs and learned to breathe air. In fact, I wish you never came into my life!"

Darwin's eyes widened before Gumball dropped him back onto the floor and angrily got into bed. _I can't believe he wishes we never met_, he thought. This is the worst day of my life.

Darwin stood up and trudged to his fishbowl. As he climbed into it, the heartbreaking final comment Gumball had said bounced around in his mind. _I wish you never came into my life!_ The last thing Darwin whispered was, "I'm sorry," before he sat in the bowl and let his tears blend with the water within the bowl as he cried.

* * *

**Me: [sniffling, holding a tissue] It's just so sad! I know Gumball would be mad, but what he said to Darwin was just evil! Why, Gumball? Whyyyyyy?!**

**Darwin: [cries his eyes out while hugging Gumball]**

**Gumball: [hugs Darwin back while also crying]**

**Me: [trying to choke back sobs] Read and review, and then we'll be back with more…more…of…The Truth! [bursts into tears]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome back to The Truth. When we last left off, we witnessed/read about Gumball's initial reaction to finding out the real secret. What will happen the next day? Find out here, now that I have collected myself.**

**Gumball: [hugs Darwin] I would never say I wish you weren't in my life. You're the best friend a cat could have.**

**Darwin: [hugs Gumball] Thanks, buddy.**

**Me: Guys. Here's the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Darwin woke up the next morning, expecting things to be as they normally were.

"Good morning, Gumb—" he greeted, only to realize that Gumball's bed was empty. "Gumball?" Suddenly, he remembered last night's events, and he looked down forlornly. "Oh, right."

He climbed out of his fishbowl, walked into the bathroom, washed his hands, and went downstairs and into the dining room, where Gumball was furiously munching on Daisy Flakes. Darwin grabbed the box and poured some of the cereal for himself into the bowl that the boys' mother, Nicole Watterson, had prepared for him. Darwin ate his breakfast without an expression until Gumball, once finished with his food, put his hand on the lip of the bowl and maliciously flipped it.

Cereal littered the kitchen floor behind Darwin, with shards of the broken bowl in the midst. In only two seconds, Mrs. Watterson was in the room, glaring at Darwin with disappointment. She walked into the pantry and took out a broom and dust pan, which she handed to Darwin.

"Clean it up, Darwin," she said calmly but firmly.

"But I d—"

"I said clean it up!" she said with more ferocity.

Darwin sighed and complied with his mother's order. Gumball just sat at the table and watched his roommate toil away. The feline didn't laugh. Not on the outside, nor on the inside. He just thought about everything that he had in store for the fish.

* * *

That evening, Darwin trudged into his room, having had the worst day ever. Gumball had shown him to the fullest length his newfound contempt for him, only hiding it from his mother. His father was just too lazy to care what went on.

Darwin thought about everything from last night until now, and he began to cry. This time, nothing hid his tears from view, except the door. Darwin, on his knees in the middle of his bedroom floor, then glanced into the closet and a grisly thought came into his head.

Gumball soon came into his bedroom and came face to face with the most horrifying sight he could imagine.

* * *

**Me: Oh, my goodness! What did Darwin do?! Read and review and you'll find out. Also, tell me in reviews what you think the horrifying sight Gumball saw was. I've already decided what it is, and if anyone gets it correct, I will announce it in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome back. Remember back when I asked you in on what Gumball walked in the previous chapter? Well, the answer is… going to be revealed at the beginning of this chapter. The first two people that got this correct were [drum roll]… Christian (a guest) and Gumwinandbronylova32! Also, my OC is about to make his debut in my fanfics. i plan to draw him very soon. Check out my deviantART page later this week to see. Now, let's finish this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Darwin stood unconcious and nearly dead in the doorway of his closet. His eyes were bulged, his mouth was gaping, his face was purple, and he had a blanket tied around what appeared to be his neck. The moment that this sight implanted itself into Gumball's mind, every feeling of anger and hatred that he was directing at the fish went out of the closed window, and fear, sadness, and regret replaced them.

"Darwin!" Gumball screamed, frantically running to him and extending his claws to tear the blanket, causing Darwin to fall to the floor with a thud. Gumball got onto his knees and loosened the blanket from around Darwin and tossed it aside; then, he grabbed Darwin's head and shook it.

"Darwin, please wake up! Please!" he begged, tears starting to flow down his furry face. "Darwin! Darwin! Please!" he cried. When he received no sign of a response, he hesitated before burying his hands in his face and letting out all of his sorrow. He was too late, and his best friend was dead.

As he sat on the floor of the closet, past adventures that the fuo had had ran through Gumball's head, such as when they tried to return a DVD, babysat Anais, tried to live their lives to the fullest in only 24 hours,

He was still sobbing when he heard a quiet moan. Through red, wet eyes, Gumball glanced at the very much living fish, who began to sit up. Gumball gasped in astonishment and joy.

"Gumball?" Darwin whispered, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he put his hands down, Gumball swiftly wrapped his arms around him as the biggest smile in the world covered his face.

"You're alive! You're alive!" the cat excitedly cried, rocking himself and Darwin back and forth. After releasing him, he apologized, with tears still in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that I wished you never came into my life. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me!"

"It's okay, dude," Darwin answered. "I'm sorry for uploading that embarrassing clip."

"That's alright," Gumball returned. Once they stood up, he added, "I love you, buddy."

"I love you, too," Darwin said before the two hugged, knowing that their relationship as brothers and best friends had just gotten stronger

With this in mind, Gumball and Darwin had the best sleep that they had ever had in their lives as of yet that night.

THE END

* * *

**Me: [holding a tissue and wiping eyes] That was a great story, wasn't it? I certainly hope that you readers experienced catharsis while viewing this work. I know I did; I actually shed a tear while writing this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and the story by reviewing. PS: if you want to know what Gumball and Darwin are doing here right now, I'll show you right now.**

**Gumball: [hugs Darwin]**

**Darwin: [hugs Gumball]**

**Me: Well, I'll see you all later. Bye, and remember: kids, don't play the choking game. Darwin just got lucky in this story.**


End file.
